High School: Love and Struggle
by NCISTotallyFan
Summary: This is first in my NCIS highschool series. Ziva comes to USA with family and joins the local highschool. Tali, Rivka, Eli and Ari are alive, and Eli is not director of Mossad. Kate and Jenny are also alive, and so is Mike Franks. Tiva, a bit of McAbby and Jibbs. Please, give it a chance :D Read and rewiev
1. Start of the first day

Ziva David woke up very early. Even though it was her first school day, she put oon some sweatpants and jumper and went for her moring run. Her dad was stil asleep and the rest of her family as well. When she came home, it was 0600 and she was very sweaty.

She went for a shower and then she put on clothes she prepared last night. Although she wasn't really fashionable she also knew that dress makes a lot of first impression and that's why she wanted to be dressed well. She chose a military printed skirt, olive green top and black crop jumper that was very soft. She was very happy with that outfit, because it was cute and she also felt as real her. She brushed her hair and left them as they were, just naturally.

Then she went down to eat her breakfast. Her dad was making some toast and she knew he was in good mood. He smiled and looked at her carefully as he noticed how grown-up his daughter looked. They ate their breakfast peacefully and alone, since Ziva's moter and sister still slept and Ari was already one week in his university. When Ziva ate, she put the plate in sink and said goodbye. She put on her gladiator sandals and walked to the bus station, where she just caught the bus.

She sat on the first seat she saw and that was next to girl who was probably goth. She was wearing black miniskirt with studded belt, black top with some crazy print, black studded platform boots and some studded jewelery. Her hair were black and the dirl wore them in high ponytails. She didn't say anything to Ziva because she was listening to some metal song and didn't even notice her until the bus stopped.

When they both stepped out of the bus, goth girl said ''Hi, what's your name?'' to Ziva. Ziva replied ''I'm Ziva. You?''. ''Abby Gibbs Shepard, you are new aren't you?'' Abby asked as they walked across the school grass. ''Yes, I just moved from Israel, because my father decided he was done in Mossad'' said Ziva and Abby responded ''Wow cool''.

And then they came to school entrance and Abby asked Ziva if she needs help. Ziva was very thankful for this, and so Abby took Ziva to principal's office. As Ziva figured out, principal Mrs. Jenny Shepard, was Abby's mom. Principal Shepard, gave Ziva her books, timetable and locker key. Then she asked Abby to go with Ziva and help her through the day. Luckily they had almost all classes the same this day. After Biology with Professor Mallard who had nickname Ducky, English with Miss Brown who was very friendly and Art class with Mr. Fisher they had lunch break. It was the first time when Abby could see her friends because she spent all morning with Ziva.

She walked to cafeteria with Ziva and asked her if she wants to sit with them and that relieved Ziva very much because she didn't know any other person in school.

As they walked to their table Ziva saw an asian looking girl, girl with brown hair, boy with Harry Potter glasses and another boy with brown hair. When Abby introduced them, Ziva found out that asian girl was named Michelle and she was dating boy with Harry Potter glasses named Jimmy. Brown-haired girl was named Caitlin but she was called Kate and the other guy was named Tim, but everybody except Abby called him McGee. Abby also told her that they are dating. They were all very happy to have another person in their group and greeted Ziva warmly. Nobody hated her for being Israeli as that happened in classes she had lunch was very interesting and they were talking a lot.

When Ziva walked out with Abby, she bumped in a very cute guy with gorgeous green eyes. She yould almost drown in them. Ziva knew this boy from Biology class, he was named Tony, was one of the popular guys and dated blonde-haired girl Erica Jane nicknamed E.J. She was cheerleader and best friends with Tony's ex, Jeanne, who was also a cheerleader. All this stuff she was old by Abby's group. It didn't really matter thet Tony wasn't single, Ziva started to fall in love with him.

After this accident Abby and Ziva were having separate classes – Ziva had P.E, and Abby had Forensics class. Abby showed Ziva the way to gym and then said goodbye.


	2. End of the first day

Ziva quickly changed in shorts, top, sneakers and tied her hair in a ponytail. Then she went out of the changing room to gym, where their teacher was waiting. He was male, grey short hair and dressed in a sweatpants and sweater. Ziva walked to him and he greeted her and asked if she is new. Ziva confirmed that and man introduced himself as Gibbs. That made Ziva unsure because she didn't know if it is his first or last name. Just when she wanted to ask him about it, the other girls came to the gym, including Jeanne and E.J. who were looking at Ziva suspiciously as she had done something to them.

Gibbs said they will be playing voleyball and Ziva was very happy with that because she was good at sports with ball. Gibbs chose Jeanne and girl with brown long hair, called Kelly to be captains of teams. Jeanne picked all the popular girls and Kelly got the rest of girls including Ziva. Teams played the first game and Pussycats (populars) won against Warriors. Ziva, who was not used to loose, gathered the team and told every girl what is her talent in voleyball. They were talking about moves and strategy all break, while Jeanne's team was laughing and gossiping.

At the end of the break Gibbs came in and teams started second game. Warriors were playing quick and communicated a lot during the game. They beat Pussycats, what gave them a lot of enthusiasm for next time. Jeanne was disappointed and angry because her team did not win both games. When talking with E.J. they both discovered that it was all Ziva's fault and decided to threaten Ziva. They didn't have a plan yet, but were determined to make the new girl suffer here.

After P.E. Ziva had Maths and Physics, two subjects she didn't really love. Her teacher was Mrs. Shepard, the principal. She had long orange-brown hair and was very pretty and also friendly for a principal. She didn't see Abby in the classroom, but there were Jimmy, Michelle and Kate. She noticed that Kate was sitting alone and asked her if the place is free. Kate nodded and Ziva sat on chair. She didn't know how to start conversation, so they were just sitting in quiet until Kate asked her how was at the P.E., who was her teacher… Ziva told her all about winning and how weird Gibbs was and about Jeanne and E.J.'s suspicious looks. Kate told her that Gibbs was Abby's dad and Ziva blushed in embarrassment, but Kate calmed her down that it is not a big deal and everybody thinks Gibbs is a bit weird. ''But you get used to it'' Kate told her and Ziva smiled. They talked a little bit about their interests and soon the bell rang.

Ziva was not a talent at Maths as Michelle or Jimmy, but she wasn't bad either, she just had to listen carefully. After Maths ended, they had Physics which Ziva was pretty bad at, so Kate helped her. She also offered Ziva that she can join them at group studying at Abby's home. At the end of class Ziva and her group only had one more hour with their class teacher, Miss Ben Asher, who was Israeli. Ziva was in her homeroom with all her friends from the group, a lot of cheerleaders, including Jeanne and E.J., football players, including Tony and some nerds. Although they had some classes different, they were all the same class, LC1. This meant linguistic class and they had 3 other languagues besides English. Ziva chose Spanish, Turkish and German.

''We have a new studet in our class and since our class time was moved from 0700 to 1400 today, you weren't able to know her yet. She will introduce herself now.''

''Hi, my name is Ziva David, I am from Israel. I have older brother and younger sister. I love cooking, singing, dancing and running. I speak a lot of languagues, including Hebrew, Turkish and Arabian. I hope you like me.''

Some girls were laughing quietly and commenting her last sentence and some boys were whispering words like 'terrorist' and 'bomb' when she mentioned Israel, but Ziva didn't care too much. Teacher discussed some things with students and class ended soon. It was the end of Ziva's first school day.


	3. Emotional Evening

After Ziva put her books in her locker, she went out of school, with abby and group. They said goodbye as Ziva and Abby just caught the school bus. Ziva dropped out on a station near her home and walked to her house. Her parents greeted her warmly and they looked happy, which was a surprise because they were usually fighting. Maybe moving to USA and her father leaving Mossad really was helpful for their family.

Tali was already at home to and when she heard her sister's voice, she ran down the stairs and hugged her strongly. Parents watched them wilh a smiles on their faces. Ziva really loved and cared for her 10-year-old sister and they were very good friends.

After having short but warm conversation, Ziva went to her room and did her homework. Her father came to her room and asked her if she needs any help.

''No, I don't but I wanna ask you something.''

''What is it?''

''Why did you leave Mossad?''

''It's because i love all of you, my family. You are everything to me and my first priority. It was too dangerous for me and for all our family, we had too much enemies. And I really wantted to repair relationship with your mom.''

Ziva looked at him as she didn't believe him and Eli was not angry because of that.

''Look, I know i seem like some monster, but i was all because of my job. It was my mask and i couldn't get rid of it even at home, with all of you. Deep down there,'' he pointed to his heart, ''I'm a caring, friendly person.''

Ziva believed him, because he seemed real and truthful. She hugged him and he was thankful for that gesture. He suggested going out for dinner to a restarant nearby and Ziva was enthusiasted.

She dressed in a beautiful white short dress, which she got for her 15th birthday and straightened her hair. She clipped a big white flower in her hair and put on her sandals with a small heel. Her parents were already dressed and so was Tali. They went by car and the only person who was missing from their family was Ari. Ziva missed him very much, but she didn't say anything, because she didn' want to make others upset.

Dinner was very beautiful and lovely, and family seemed like in good old times. Maybe ot was so.

When Ziva came home , she dialed Ari, but he didn't answer and she only left voicemail: ''Hi, this is Ziva. I am calling you bacause I miss you. You were right, moving to America was good, mum and dad aren't fighting and dad seems as a real person not monster. As you can see I survived my first school day and I actually got some friends. Come home soon, bye.''

Ziva was only able to take a shower, because she was so tired and then she changed in her sleeping clothes – shorts and tanktop. She climbed onto her bed and immediately slipped in dreams.


	4. Fight and change

Ziva woke up early again and did her morning running. She dressed up, ate breakfast and caught her school bus. Abby was there already and they sat together again, talking all way. This day, LC1, their class, had the class time normally, at 0700. And it was so every day since then.

When E.J. saw Ziva, she immediately told it to her friends and all group was loudly saying things like ''Terrorist is here!'', ''She has a bomb!'', ''Be aware of her!'' on and on. Ziva didn't know what to do except ignoring them, but that did not help. It was going on all day, than the next day and so on all week. Ziva was fed up with it, not only because it hurted her a lot, she also knew it was all stupid. Her group helped her a lot that week, avoiding cheerleaders and other stuff.

When Friday came, Ziva was full of hate, anger and sadness. She decided they won't do this to her anymore. Obviusly they wanted her respond, and 'they will get it' Ziva said to herself. When she walked in homeroom this day, she went to E.J.&Group immediately. ''Terrorist is coming'' she heard. That didn't disturb her and no other thing did. She walked upright and proud straight to E.J.

''Hey, E.J., I know that gossiping me and talking unreal stories is your new bussines, but only biches do that actually!''

All class started to whisper and laugh. Tony even started clapping until E.J. gave him a death glare. To piss E.J. off, Ziva smiled flirty to Tony and he returned the smile, not flirty, but real.

Then E.J. lost her temper. ''You stupid, terroristic, vain bitch, you ruined everything and I'm going to revenge!'' she shouted and then slapped Ziva. '' Chick fight, chick fight'' was sceraming all class and Ziva said ''It's on''.

The girls started fighting and when it seemed that E.J. will loose Jeanne and some girls attacked Ziva. Even though they were superior in number of fighters, Ziva was much better fighter and fought with them all. E.J. was ready to fight again, she tripped her enemy and Ziva fell down hitting edge of the table with the front of the head. She fell to floor and did not move. Tony, who became really interested in Ziva, immediately ran to her and so did Ziva's group. Jimmy checked if she was breathing and she was, so he told Tony to get some water. When Tony came back, Ziva was already awake from her unconsciousness. She drank the water Tony gave her but Abby then noticed thhet blood was pouring down Ziva's cheek. Tony and McGee than took Ziva to the school nurse, for checking the wound on Ziva's forehead. Timmy went back to homeroom as Tony promised to be with Ziva all the time.

She got an patch and didn't need suturing, so she was able to go to the classes. Just before they stepped into the class, Tony apologized to Ziva.

''What for? ''

''That you got into this fight and that E.J. hates you.''

''It's not your fault, Tony.''

''It is''

''Why?''

''Because I told her that I liked you and that you seem really pretty and friendly.''

''But it was her decision.''

''Still, please forgive me for not helping before and for all this.''

''You are forgiven, but if you want to date this cow, continue with it. But i think she will not forgive you.''

''It doesn't matter.''

''Why?''

Ziva did not get an answer to that because they just stepped into a homeroom. Teacher was already in it and was discussing the situation. When Ziva came in, she wanted to hear her part of the story and Ziva told her the truth. E.J. was accusing her she was liar, but Tony stood up for Ziva and teacher believed him. It was the end of story in classroom but not end wit Tony and Ziva.

Since he dumped E.J. and he lost a lot of friends for helping Ziva and leaving his supersexy girlfriend, he had no company to sit with at lunch. Ziva offered him to sit with them and she knew her group would like. Tony found out that he fits to them much more than to his old company. He became a part of group and they were hanging together all the time. It was going on for a week since Tony decided to confess something to Ziva. He was tinking of it every night before sleeping and he decided to tell her.


	5. Confession

It was a lazy Saturday and Ziva was just reading some book when she got a call. She saw the caller and answered.

''Hi, Tony''

''Hi''

''How are you?''

''Good, but I have something to tell you.'' At this point Ziva was wondering what could it be. '' And I can't tell you on phone. Can you please come to me before we go to Abby's house?'' They decided they will have a studying session this Saturday at 1600.

''Of course, Is it okay if I come at 1500?''

''Yeah, It's cool''

''Okay, see you''

''See you, bye Ziva''

At lunch, made by her father, all family except Ari was together. Her father was very friendly and so was her mother. But the biggest surprise came when they told the girls that tomorrow will come some surprise. The didn't know what would that mean but parents were very mysterious and did not tell anything more. After lunch they played ludo and soon it was 1430 when Ziva started to dress and do her hair.

She decided to just straighten them and she put small white flower in it. She put on dark blue jeans and white longsleeved top, a blue-beige-white scarf, beige leather jacket and boots in almost same color. She grabbed her oneshoulder bag with books in it and went out.

She was at Tony's exactly at 1500 since he lived just two streets away. She rang the bell and he opened. He looked a bit nervous, but Ziva pretended that she did not notice. He took her to his room and told her to sit somewhere she wants. She choose bed and he sat on his chair.

''So, what do you wanna tell me?''

''Umm, I hope you don't think It is stupid, but i like you very much. I'm in love with you Ziva.''

Ziva was speechless. She dreamed about that boy ever since she bumped into him the first day of school. She wanted him every day and night, every minute of her life.

''Won't you say anything'' Tony asked, when Ziva did not answer.

''I do not have to'' she said. After that she got up, walked to him and kissed him on his lips. Even though Tony was surprised, he returned the kiss and it was going more and more passionate. Then they broke apart and were just staring in each other's eyes.

''Would you be my girlfriend, Ziva?''

''Of course Tony, thank you.''

And then they started another kiss. Tony put his hands on Ziva's hips and Ziva gave her hands around his neck. They broke apart, when they needed some air and than they saw it was almost 1600. Tony quickly grabbed his jacket and the just caught the right bus. They were little late, because of the traffic, but Abby did not mind. But she saw them holding hands and gave Ziva a look. When Ziva answered with a small nod, it confirmed her suspicions.

Abby then asked them to go in and they went to her room, where the others were.

Kate was teaching Ziva Physics and Ziva helped Kate, Jimmy and Michelle with Turkish. Abby helped McGee and Tony with Maths, McGee helped Abby and Tony Informatics and Computering and Tony was helping them with English. After hour and a half of studying they went down and ordered 4 pizzas, 2 classic, 1 margherita and 1 tunfish. Abby offeres them orange juice, cola and apple juice. Just when they had eaten all pizzas and started to eat some chocolate and biscuits, Jenny and Gibbs came to the kitchen.

''Hi mom, hi dad'' Abby greeted her parents.

''Hi, my dear, nice to see you with friends''

''Yeah it's so cool, can we watch a movie now, or do you want to watch TV?''

''You can watch it, I and your mum are actually planning to go out if you don't bother''

''It is okay, you can go, just take care''

''You too, bye, enjoy the evening''

And then Jenny walked out with Gibbs holding her hand.


	6. Permission

Abby asked friends which movi would they like and Ziva said The Sisterhood od the Travelling Pants. It was the only movie she watched in Israel and she was in love with it. It was such a good story and she liked the friendship between friends.

Tony, who was an expert on movies, agreed because he loved the simplicity of movie and he liked the girls also. But not the way he liked Ziva.

So Abby found this movie online, Kate prepared popcorn, the boys brought a couch from the other side of Abby's room. Michelle and Ziva went to Abby's basement and brought some chips, cola and juice.

When it was all ready, they sat themselves on a couch, Ziva in Tony's lap, Abby in McGee's and Michelle in Jimmy's. only one who was alone was Kate, but she did not mind. She wasn't sure she was ready for a relationship since her last boyfriend cheated on her with some horny cheerleader. She still believed in the right one, but she was OK with waiting for him.

When the movie was over, it was almost 2300 and Ziva called her father to pick her up. She also asked him, if he could drop her friends, except for Michelle and Jimmy who were living only a few houses away. He agreed to come in 15 minutes and he did so. When he came, Ziva introduced him to friends and then Ziva, Tony, McGee and Kate went in the car. They waved to Abby, Michelle and Jimmy through the window and Eli started driving.

First one to drop was McGee and soon after him was Kate, so only Tony and Ziva remained in the car and then Ziva decided to tell her dad about Tony.

''Dad, I have to tell you something''

''What is it, sweetheart?'' Ziva was surprised, because her father did not call her like that for years.

''Well Tony and I are dating.''

''Sweet, I was hoping that you will get someone, because you deserve him for all bad that happened to you''

''Thanks Dad, so you support us?''

''Totally, Tony just one thing for you''

''Yes, Mr. David''

''Don't break her heart, she does not deserve this''

''I won't''

And then the were quiet for a some time.

''How's the school, Ziva?''

''Fine, Dad I'm so happy we moved here''

''I heard you had some issues with cheerleaders''

''Umm, yeah we had a fight, but it is OK now''

''OK, good, I just want you to be happy''

''I am now. Hey, turn left it is Tony's street''

When Eli parked in front of Tony's house, Tony thanked to him and went out of the car. So did Ziva after her Dad gave her a premission look.

''I had a wonderful day, Ziva''

''Me too Tony, thank you for all''

''So, may I kiss you goodnight?''

''You may, Tony''

And he kissed her softly but also passionate and warm. Ziva put her hands on his chest and he leaned his hands on her hips. As they broke apart, Ziva had a big smile on her face and so did Tony.

''Night Zi''

''Night Tony''

As she went to the car, she noticed her father had tears in his eyes, but she did not say anything. He smiled to her and she smiled back. She was so happy for that day that just ended and so excited for next day's surprise.

As they came home, Ziva went straight to the bed and fell asleep in a second.


	7. Surprise

Ziva was woken by soft shaking. She opened her eyes and she couldn't believe, what she saw. It was Ari, her older brother, standing in front of her and he seemed very real. When she passed the initial shoch, she jumped out of bed and hugged his brother so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

''How is my favorite big sister?''

''I am fine, I actually have some friends and a boyfriend too''

''A boyfriend?''

''Yeah, he is so nice and cute and friendly and oh…''

''Better that he doesn't hurt you or I will kill him painfully… just kidding'' he laughed, … ''but be carefull''

''I promise I will be''

''OK, let's wake up Tali, shall we?''

''Yes, I only have to het changed'' Ziva said and quickly dissapeared in her closet. It was a small room with clothes hanging on hangers. She chose a white knee-length skirt, a blue-white stripped top and over that she put blue short-sleeved bolero. She brushed her hair and put a white headband with a ribbon in her hair.

She was ready in 2 minutes and jumped out of closed. Ari complimented her which made Ziva smile even wider and then they went to Tali's room.

Ari entered the room first and tickled his little sister on her stomach. She giggled and opened her eyes. She screamed in enthustiasm and hugged her brother. Ziva saw in Ari's eyes that he missed them very much.

Tali quickly got changed in a blue skirt and white T-shirt with a red heart on it. The siblings then went down the stairs to the kitchen, holding hands.

Breakfast was ready and everybody was hungry. Eli and Rivka kept asking their son a lot of questions about college, school, friends and so on, while Ziva and Tali were listening and eating. Ari seemed surprised at father's change but he did not say anything.

Rivka suggested that they can go to the country and have a picnic and everybody agreed as it was such a great day. They dressed in a sporty clothes and Ziva helped mum to prepare food. In the meantime Ari and Tali helped Eli to find some basket for food, chairs, folding table…

As they were all set, they packed all and gave it into a car. Children were sit back and tthey were singing Israeli songs all the time. Eli did not allow Rivka to drive because she was such a wild driver and she was pretending to be angry, but she wasn't really. As they were driving through countryside Rivka told children to watch out for a good place. They soon found one, beautiful lawn eith river and forrest nearby.

They took everything out of the car and started to eat some food. Then they were playing volleyball and swimming in the river. When sun was starting to go dow, they ate the rest of the food and went home. Ziva and Tali were very tired so they leaned on Ari and slept. Their big brother soon started to sleep too. When they came home, Ari took Tali in her hands and woke up Ziva. She picked something from the trunk and so did Eli and Rivka. Soon it was all in house and everybody, except sleeping Tali took a shower.

Ziva and Ari immediately went to sleep, but parents stayed a little bit in the living room watching old albums and remmembering.


	8. Planing the Final dance

Ari was home for 2 more weeks. During this time, he got to know all Ziva's and Tali's friends. He also got to know his Mum's friends from job (she was a cooker and she always brought some food home) and his dad's friends from baseball company (Eli was playing baseball to fill his free time).

The farewell was hard, but they knew summer holidays are coming in 2 months and that meant 3 months together. And end of school also meant the final dance, which both Ziva and Tali were excited for.

The following 1 month and a half went very quick, because it was all filled with tests and exams and project works. Ziva and tonyy fell in love more and more and also Kate found her match, a spanish student who came new short after Ziva, so everyone had a pair in their group. Jimmy and Michelle, Ziva and Tony, Abby and Tim, Kate and Fernando. They were spending lunch breaks outside in the grass and had so much fun.

The final two weeks were filled with fun, movies and preparing for dance. Teachers had a lot of work with closing grades and all stuff so normally they allowed students to have free time of watch a movie.

The leader of dance was Jeanne with help of E.J. and a lot of people assumed that dance would never be good, but they were all surprised because they were actually listening to all suggestions and accepting the best ones. The dance would be in the school hall and they would eat pizza, because everybody liked it and for drinks there would be Cola, Sprite and some juices. And for dessert they had chosen Chocolate cake. They also picked snacks like chips, popcorn, salt snacks, bruschettes, donuts, cookies and chocolate fontain for the ones who may not me so hungry.

10 days before Tony asked Ziva to go with him and she said yes. He asked her to go with him on a date in Israeli restaurant which Ziva loved. Abby and other girls also went with their boyfriends and Abby decided it was a deadline time for shopping. They all went shopping on a Saturday, exactly a week before the dance.

Kate suggested to go in big shopping center in the middle of their city and others agrees, so it was sealed. Ziva, Michelle and Kate found their dresses soon, but Abby didn't because she didn't like none of dresses she saw. When she almost gave up, Michelle saw a new goth shop, called 'Gothaholic' and Abby saw her perfect dress as soon as she stepped through the door. Then it was time to find shoes. Abby bought them in the same shop, while Ziva, Kate and Michelle had to visit a lot of shops to find their perfect ones. They just went to buy accessories, like clutches, flowers, perfumes and also makeup. Ziva, who was never a big fan of going to hairdresser suggested to do their hair and makeup by themselves at Michelle's house, because her room was the most spacious and big of all.

And so the Saturday came...


	9. Preparation for dance

On Saturday all girls came at Michelle's 5 hours before the dance. They had to have a soothing bath first-Michelle actually had her own bathroom with 4 baths. Then they put their facial masks on to remove any acne (which they barely had since they had drank a lot of liquid for pas 2 months) or anything else and soothe their skin. And then came hairdressing. Ziva decided to have a waterfall braid on both sides and slightly curl her hair and her hairstyle was done by Kate, who was pretty talented and this. Michelle curled her hair and tied a strand of hair on each side together with a flower-elastic. Abby put her hair in a high ponytail and tied them with a red bow. And Kate put her hair to one side, tied it in a side ponytail and curled them a bit for better look.

For makeup, Ziva put champagne eyeshadow allover her lid and in outer corners light turquoise eyeshadow to make her eyes stand out more. She also put black eyeliner and ended it up really pretty. Her lips were in peach color and so were her cheeks. Kate had makeup similar to Ziva's just it was all focused on purple (eyeshadow) and light pink (lips&cheeks). Michelle had red lips, ehite eyeshadow and middlem thick black eyeliner, with her cheeks also red. And Abby was wearing a more sophisticated and glamourous version of her usual goth makeup.

By the time they were done it was almost 1930 when the limousine should come (they all had a limo who picked 8 students, in their there were also 4 Korean nerd girls-Hyorin, Nara, Hyojung and Yuri), so they put on dresses and shoes. Their companions were all very pretty too and they were all chatting about random things. It was soon when they came to school and the boys were already waiting.

Tony almost couldn't speak when Ziva came out in her turquoise knee-length dress that had some silver details. Same was with McGee, Jimmy and Fernando. Boys and their girlfriend went in the hall and started dancing and eating and having so much fun.

No one of their clique was bothered by the fact that both Abby's parents were on the dance, they just had so much fun.

Ziva saw Kelly and her best friend Maddie, who just came from GB exchange, standing alone. She turned her head and here eye caught E.J. and Jeanne with their girls laughing at both girls and that pissed her off very much. She went to Jeanne and told her some harsh words that made the mean girls blush in embarrassment.

Then came the DJ and announced the first dance in 10 minutes. This announcement made Ziva go away from her opponents to her clique. By the way there she also invited Maddie and Kelly to come with them and showed Kate to find two boys for them. Luckily there were a lot of boys alone and Kate picked two guys she new from german, Roy and Damon, to go there. Girls smiled even wider and two boys' eyes sparkled when they saw girls. It is gonna be a great night, Ziva thought to herself as the lights slowly turned off so just some colorful lights and disco ball were lightening the room.


	10. Dance

Tony looked at Ziva with his gorgeous green eyes and they exchanged thousands of words in just one second. He silently gave her a hand and took her to the dance floor where they danced slowly, staring in each other's eyes. After the song almost ended Tony leant down slowly and passionate kissed Ziva on lips. They were kissing for what seemed like forever.

All night was going on really well, couples were dancing on slow songs and girls were dancing together on quick songs. Dance ended by 0300 am and a limo sent by Tony's dad drove everyone home, with Ziva and Tony last. They shared a goodnight kiss in front of Ziva's house before Tony went home and Ziva smiled even wider. She slipped through door and went to her bedroom. She was woken by Ari on afternoon 10 hours later when she came home. She was all dressed in like she was on dance day before. She went for a shower and changed. When she came down she had a big grin on her face: It was a first day of summer break!

~The END

A/N: Please check out my next story-the continuing of this story.

Thanks for reviews and followers and favorites I love you


End file.
